


That's you baby (this is me, baby)

by Letizia_Evans



Series: The show must go on (maybe, just saying) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Music Academy, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Prologue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letizia_Evans/pseuds/Letizia_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the newest member of the golden group in the Music Academy known as SHIELD. When he meets his tutor, Bucky Barnes, he's immediately attracted to him. But with the presence of the Principal Singer, Loki Laufeyson, AKA, his best friend, it will be difficult get his attention. Not that Steve is going to give up, after all, his insistence is his greatest virtue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's you baby (this is me, baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's you, baby (this is me, baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522766) by [leet19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19). 



Steve stared intently around him, the place was huge, students went from side to side, he could hear music almost everywhere. Phil Coulson guided him through the halls to a music room where laughter and singing were heard.

"Students" the people inside turned towards them "I introduce you to Steve Rogers, the last member of the group, I hope you treat him well and help him to integrate" the others nodded slightly, Phil turned and smiled at Steve "Good luck, Steve"

"Thank you, Mr. Coulson" the blond smiled. The brown-haired man left and the blonde shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the others, a dark skinned boy approached him and extended his hand.

"Sam Wilson"

"Steve Rogers" replied the blonde, taking his hand.

"Yes, I heard" said the boy, smiling sideways "come meet the others" both of them approached the group. Sam went towards a redheaded girl who was sitting next to another brown haired girl "they are Nat and Maria" they ffered smiles in greeting and Steve corresponded awkwardly "they are Clint, Pietro and Wanda" the three nodded, smiling sympathetically.

"Where do you come from, Steve?" Natasha asked, looking curiously at him.

"Brooklyn"

"Oh, the academy of arts Howling Commandos?" Wanda said, tilting her head.

"Yes, right there"

"Awesome, an art student who has managed to enter the golden group on the first try" Maria said, assessing him with her eyes.

"Uh..." Steve scratched his head uncomfortably.

"Come on, Mary, don't scared the man in his first day" said Sam, patting his shoulder. A musical bell rang somewhere and they formed in a row in the mirror, Sam pulled him when Steve didn't move "That bell means that classes will start and the tutors are about to come"

"Tutors?" Sam shrugged.

"These are students who graduate in two years, the academy SHIELD has a strict rule that no one acts until exactly 22, so those who finished their classes, are to be the guardians of the new golden group" Steve nodded, pretending to understand. The door opened and Steve instead felt his breath caught in his throat. It entered a guy with a slightly long brown hair combed to the side, his face had a slight tan and his eyes were dark green, they almost looked like blue, he was fashionably dressed with slacks and shirt that stuck to him in all the right places, leaving in sight his muscular body. Steve was almost drooling on his place, Sam glanced at him and chuckled.

"You really look high" he commented "If I were you, I wouldn't go for it"

"Why?" Steve asked without looking.

"That is why" after the boy, entered two more. The girl had long brown hair, her pale face was delicate and blue eyes stood out, the girl looked at everyone with a big smile, standing in the middle of the boys. The last guy definitely stayed in the category of beautiful, his pale skin was framed by black hair falling to one side, his demeanor was elegant, he was tall, thin but you could see that he had a well-defined body, his green eyes shone strongly and a mischievous smile played on his face.

"Well, well, we have a new one" the raven-haired smiled, moving forward a little "Your name?"

"Steve Rogers" the blond said quietly, there was something in the raven-haired that intimidated him.

"Rogers" he repeated, painting an amused smile on his face as he turned to brown-haired.

"Rogers? As in the Rogers that Phil has been unable to shut up even one minute? That perfect and very talented Rogers?" said the boy, his smile teasing.

"Eh... yeah?" the brown-haired laughed.

"I'm Bucky Barnes, she is Sigyn Odinson and he is Loki Laufeyson, we will be your tutors" the guy introduced himself and Steve bit his tongue to keep himself from smiling foolishly. Bucky looked at the others and smiled "Ready to start? Five minutes!" he said clapping his hands and his companions began to disperse to their stuff, Steve took his and Sam approached.

"Why did you say not to go for it?" Steve asked, Sam looked at him and snorted, then put a hand on his shoulder and spun him.

"Because he is already taken" he said. Bucky was smiling affectionately at Loki, the raven-haired was talking to Sigyn, not even noticing that the brown-haired was watching him "Bucky is madly in love with Loki, he won't even tell you the time"

"Loki doesn't seem to correspond him"

"That's because he doesn't know, we all know this but somehow, the only one that ignores this, is Loki" the guy explained, leaving his things in his place.

"Then there's still hope" Steve said firmly, still watching the brown-haired.

"There you go that don't want to hear me but the day Bucky stops looking at Loki as sheep about to die, I'll believe you" he said, walking away.

Steve smiled to himself. No wonder everyone says he was a stubborn, he always got what he wanted and what he wanted now was Bucky Barnes.


End file.
